Don't judge a Derek by his cover TRADUCTION
by PumpkinSpy
Summary: Traduction de la fic de captaininymite (sur ao3). Derek a une très mauvaise réputation au lycée de Beacon Hills : renfermé,inadapté, couchant à droite à gauche, il est le prototype du bad boy. Mais Stiles est persuadé que derrière ces apparences, se cache un tout autre garçon. Se trompe-t-il ou a-t-il vu juste ?


**Don't judge a Derek by his cover TRADUCTION**

 **Story:** Don't judge a Derek by his cover TRADUCTION

 **Category:** Teen Wolf

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Author:** calliope83

 **Last updated:** 02/03/2016

 **Words:** 6197

 **Rating:** M

 **Status:** Complete

 **Content:** Chapter 1 to 1 of 1 chapters

 **Source: AO3  
**

 **Summary:** Traduction de la fic de captaininymite (sur ao3). Derek a une très mauvaise réputation au lycée de Beacon Hills : renfermé,inadapté, couchant à droite à gauche, il est le prototype du bad boy. Mais Stiles est persuadé que derrière ces apparences, se cache un tout autre garçon. Se trompe-t-il ou a-t-il vu juste ?

 **(-)**

 _Le texte en langue anglaise est disponible sur Ao3. Son titre : « Don't judge a Derek by his cover » de captaininymite. L'auteur a accepté que je traduise son texte une semaine auparavant. Merci à lui._

 _Voilà , il s'agit d'une petite fiction en langue anglaise qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil pendant la période de Noël. J'ai décidé de la traduire, décision bien téméraire puisque, si j'ai une compréhension globale correcte, traduire dans les détails un texte est beaucoup plus délicat. Mais j'ai trouvé l'exercice intéressant et stimulant intellectuellement. J'ai essayé de rester fidèle à l'esprit de la fic mais je vous préviens que j'ai été obligée de prendre des libertés. Il y a avait des jeux de mots ou des références à l'urban language (sorte d'argot) pas faciles à traduire. Le passage indiqué par un (1) est un passage que j'ai dû me résoudre à supprimer tant le jeu de mots était intraduisible (pour moi)._

 _C'est ma première traduction … Alors soyez indulgents ! Merci …_

 _Bien entendu l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. Pas de surnaturel dans cette fic : Stiles et Derek sont tous les deux lycéens. Un léger lemon m'a obligée à mettre le rating M. Mais il est vraiment léger !_

* * *

 ** _Message de PumpkinSpy : Voilà, cette traduction ainsi que cette histoire ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Si cette traduction vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est tout à fait normal, ceci est la première traduction de Calliope83._**

 ** _Calli a décidé d'accorder du temps à ses projets professionnels et de ce fait, elle a décidé de se retirer de la liste des auteurs. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses traductions tomber dans l'oubli, surtout pas après le temps consacré mais aussi en pensant à ceux qui souhaiteraient relire une histoire qu'ils avaient aimé._**

 _ **D'un commun accord, je reprends sur mon propre profil auteur ses traductions.** _

* * *

_**(-)**_

 **Don't judge a Derek by his cover**

De **captaininymite** (disponible sur ao3)

_ Ça y est, tu le refais, dit Scott entre deux bouchées de pizza, sans même se donner la peine de lever les yeux de son repas.

Stiles grommela.

_ Je suis au courant, merci.

En dépit des paroles de Scott, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du parfait spécimen de beauté mâle qui était assis trois tables plus loin dans la salle de réfectoire.

Scott lui donna une tape dans le dos :

_ De toute façon, j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'est pas du tout du genre à sortir avec quelqu'un pour de bon, qu'il couche seulement à droite et à gauche et jamais deux fois avec la même personne. Alors, ce que je m'apprête à te dire, je te le dis en tant que meilleur ami et frère pour la vie qui t'aime… C'est une entreprise vouée à l'échec et tu vas seulement finir avec le cœur en miettes. Mon devoir en tant que meilleur ami attitré, c'est de te prévenir de ce qui va fatalement arriver.

Il avala une gorgée de soda. Agacé, Stiles planta rageusement sa fourchette dans sa salade.

_ Oui, je sais… C''est juste que…

Il soupira. Il avait voulu ainsi exprimer son mécontentement mais le soupir qu'il avait poussé ressemblait plus à celui de quelqu'un se languissant d'amour et de désir.

_ Je pense qu'il a plus à offrir que d'être le beau gosse de service. Tu devrais l'écouter prendre la parole en cours de littérature avancée, entendre la façon dont il parle de livres. Je sais qu'il a cette attitude désinvolte typique du « bad boy » mais sous cette apparence se cache une très belle âme…

A ses côtés, Scott se mit à faire des bruits étouffés :

_ Oh ! Mon Dieu, alerte ! Evacuez le navire ! Tu es tombé tête première dans un film de vampires pour ados bourré de clichés !

Stiles lui donna une petite tape espiègle :

_ La ferme, dit-il, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'énervement dans sa voix.

_ Écoute, rien de ce que je pourrai te dire ne va convaincre ton pauvre petit cœur d'intello nerd de renoncer, alors…

_ Je te signale que je suis un geek, pas un nerd. Je suis fou de pop-culture, j'obtiens des notes convenables et je dessine des comics. Je ne suis pas, je le répète, pas complètement dépourvu d'aptitudes sociales. Ergo je suis un geek et pas un nerd.

_ Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'utiliser le terme « ergo » de façon appropriée dans une phrase annule tout ce que tu viens de dire auparavant à propos de tes soi-disant aptitudes sociales…

Stiles roula des yeux et continua dévorer son déjeuner.

(-)

_ Mais ce n'est pas du tout de cela dont ce livre parle ! Est-ce que tu as pris la peine de le lire au moins ?

Stiles regarda deux rangées sur sa gauche, à l'endroit où Derek Hale, la source de son désir ardent et pathétique, était assis, l'expression enflammée, le visage rouge de colère. Dans sa poitrine, il sentit son cœur battre à grands coups sourds et erratiques, comme toutes les fois qu'il entendait Derek débattre d'une lecture en classe, que ce dernier disait à une brute de la « fermer », ou qu'il regardait Derek, s'il fallait être tout à fait honnête. Si quelqu'un lui avait tendu un miroir pour s'y regarder, Stiles était certain qu'il devait avoir la tête du pauvre bougre qui avait succombé au « mal du printemps » et au « batifolage », comme le disait si bien l'Oncle Hibou dans « Bambi » quand il parlait du lapin Panpan tout énamouré.

_ Oh, puisque tu es si intelligent, espèce de sous-clone de Terminator, de quoi d'autre parle ce livre sinon des conditions épouvantables dans lesquelles la viande est conditionnée et des défauts d'hygiène dans la chaîne industrielle agro-alimentaire ? Hein ?

Stiles n'avait jamais eu autant voulu cogner quelqu'un dans sa vie que ce connard de Daehler. D'accord, ce n'était pas entièrement un avis juste et objectif mais même « Jackson-le-branleur- Whittemore » valait mieux que ce Daehler. Comment osait-il insulter et attaquer Derek ?

_ Ce livre traite de l'exploitation de l'ouvrier américain qui travaille à l'usine et l'ouvrage cherche clairement à convertir chaque lecteur à la pensée socialiste.

Lorsque Derek se rassit sur sa chaise l'air exaspéré, Stiles voulut juste le serrer dans ses bras et caresser ses cheveux. Ils étaient probablement aussi soyeux que la fourrure d'un lapin. ll plaça sa tête sur sa main et regarda ouvertement en direction de Derek. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était amoureux. OK ? Oui, Scott, il avait fini par le dire, a-mou-reux, ce n'était pas un simple petit béguin. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un petit coup d'œil s'éternisa un peu trop et Stiles, pris la main dans le sac en train de mater Derek, rougit violemment et plongea la tête vers sa table de cours, embarrassé.

Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'enticher de gens plus accessibles ? Pas de gens comme Lydia Martin, la reine des abeilles au cerveau de génie ou encore comme Derek Hale qui, à 18 ans, pouvait déjà se permettre de se faire pousser une barbe à la pilosité assez impressionnante et venir au lycée en moto. Pourquoi ? Parce que Stiles était un gros masochiste, voilà pourquoi…

_ Pour notre projet final ce semestre, vous vous mettrez par deux et vous sélectionnerez une œuvre de cette liste afin d'en faire une réécriture créative. Un travail partagé équitablement est exigé et si jamais j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous s'est relâché dans son travail et a laissé faire toute sa partie à son partenaire, il sera recalé à l'examen final du semestre. Des questions ?

Mrs Conroy était carrément effrayante pour une personne qui approchait les 70 ans et qui ressemblait à une de ces mères de famille tout droit sorties d'une vieille sitcom des années cinquante.

_ Faites que Daehler ne me choisisse pas… Faites … que …, psalmodiait Stiles dans sa tête.

_ Hé, je me demandais si tu aimerais travailler avec moi ?

Stiles fut tiré brusquement de ses pensées par ces mots prononcés par une silhouette qui se tenait debout à droite de son bureau. Il leva la tête et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Il ressemblait probablement à une truite ou à un poisson rouge ou bien à un archigan à grande bouche. Oui, c'était tout à fait cela : un archigan à grande bouche…

_ Euh, euh… qui, moi ?

Derek se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

_ Tu dessines, pas vrai ?

Stiles haussa les épaules :

_ Oui, je suppose qu'on peut le dire. Je ne pense pas que je sois très bon, mais oui…

_ Tu as un partenaire pour le travail à faire ?

Stiles, le cerveau encore déconnecté, parvint seulement à remuer la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Tu es libre ce soir ? Je travaille jusqu'à sept heures mais il y a un chouette café près de la bibliothèque, le Sir Lancelatte's. C'est un endroit plutôt calme à cette heure-là.

_ Mmh, Mmh …

 _Mmh Mmh ?_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce magma qui était sorti de sa bouche ? C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait articuler ? Derek se pencha et gribouilla quelque chose dans les marges du cahier de Stiles.

_ Je te verrai un peu après 7 heures, mais si jamais tu dois annuler, tu m'appelles.

La sonnerie retentit avant que Stiles ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il resta tout simplement assis là, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche à plusieurs reprises comme un poisson. Cela lui prit bien une minute avant qu'il soit capable de faire un mouvement et lorsqu'il bougea enfin, il laissa tomber sa tête pour la frapper contre son bureau.

_ Echec complet, Stilinski, échec complet et retentissant, gémit-il.

(-)

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans le café quand il passa la porte. Il n'était pas tout à fait 7 heures mais s'il ne s'était pas forcé à être en avance, il serait finalement arrivé très en retard. C'était l'histoire de sa vie.

Il était passé devant ce café au moins cinquante fois et n'était jamais entré dans ce lieu qui était, maintenant qu'il en voyait l'intérieur, une sorte d'imitation du style médiéval. Sur les murs étaient accrochées des tapisseries. Il y avait une armure complète juste à l'entrée qui portait une pancarte invitant les clients à entrer et à s'asseoir librement. Le plafond était revêtu de poutres apparentes en bois. Le mur du fond représentait une fresque mettant en scène les chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Même les tables et les chaises étaient empreintes du même charme d'inspiration « Vieux Monde ». Il y avait deux cheminées de chaque côté de la salle et l'espace réservé aux places assises ne pouvait être autrement qualifié que de douillet et confortable. Des étagères étaient garnies de divers ouvrages et un panneau indiquait : « Prenez un livre, laissez un livre. »

Il s'avança vers le comptoir et commanda un petit café au lait. Il se demanda un court instant s'il devait commander quelque chose pour Derek mais ce geste ferait ressembler leur rencontre à un rendez-vous amoureux et … non. Bon, il allait le faire, tant pis. Stiles Stilinski était quelqu'un d'impulsif.

_ Je prendrai un café au lait et aussi un thé au gingembre.

Une fois qu'il eut récupéré les deux boissons, il repéra la meilleure table selon lui pour travailler et s'assit pour y attendre Derek. A 7 heures 5, Derek arriva, poussant la porte et faisant son entrée tel un chevalier revêtu d'une armure noire et Stiles crut défaillir devant le spectacle qu'offrait son visage éclairé par la lumière tamisée du café : on eût dit une peinture à l'huile.

_ Trouves-tu cet endroit à ton goût ?

_ Oui, c'est un endroit plutôt cool. Je n'y étais jamais allé auparavant.

Derek se frotta la nuque.

_ Je … euh… Je viens ici souvent. C'est un endroit chouette pour lire et échapper à ma famille. Parfois je passe tout mon samedi ici à écrire.

Oh … à ce moment précis, la manière dont l'arrière de la nuque de Derek se teinta légèrement de rose était tout simplement attendrissante.

_ Je t'ai pris quelque chose à boire. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Je me suis souvenu que tu as dit une fois pendant le cours de Mr Allman que tu aimais le thé au gingembre. Donc je t'en ai pris un. Je veux dire, si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu n'as pas à te forcer à le b….

_ Merci, dit Derek en lui prenant la tasse des mains et … est-ce que Stiles était le jouet de son imagination ? Derek avait-il vraiment encore plus rougi lorsque leurs doigts s'étaient frôlés ?

_ Alors, il semblait que tu avais déjà une idée bien arrêtée pour le projet. Je suppose que ce travail a un rapport avec le dessin et que c'est pour cette raison que tu veux travailler avec moi.

Derek grommela quelque chose dans sa boisson que Stiles ne capta pas. Il pensa à lui faire répéter mais il comprit que ce bredouillement incompréhensible était la façon qu'avait Derek de s'exprimer dans un premier temps.

_ Je pensais à un roman graphique, ou bien à une nouvelle mais à une œuvre, de toute façon, combinant dessin et texte.

Stiles haussa les sourcils, surpris. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

_ Je veux dire, tu as dit que tu n'étais pas très bon en dessin mais je te vois dessiner en classe de temps en temps et je pense que tu te trompes. Cette petite caricature de Daehler était hilarante. Tu l'avais représenté la culotte en feu, comme dans la comptine « Menteur, menteur, tu mens tellement que ta culotte va prendre feu ».

_ C'est pour cela que tu as éclaté de rire ce jour-là ?

Stiles glapit.

_ Je ne pensais pas que qui que ce soit l'avait vue … Tu crois que Matt l'a vue ?

Derek secoua la tête.

_ Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi.

_ Je pense que c'est une idée vraiment cool. Quel livre as-tu en tête ?

_ Et si au lieu de succomber à son orgueil et à sa soif de pouvoir, Dorian Gray devenait une sorte de sentinelle utilisant son immortalité pour aider les gens dans le Londres d'aujourd'hui ? Je pourrais écrire l'histoire et toi, tu pourrais l'illustrer. Je suppose que tu pourrais aussi collaborer à l'écriture si tu le désires mais moi, en revanche, je sais à peine gribouiller des petits bonshommes en bâton donc je ne te serai d'aucune utilité en ce domaine.

Stiles ne put pas s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire trahissant son enthousiasme.

_ C'est une idée fantastique !

A ces paroles, le visage de Derek s'illumina et, tout à fait comme il le faisait en cours lorsque la classe débattait d'une œuvre littéraire qu'il appréciait particulièrement, il commença à débiter des idées à la chaîne. Les mots coulaient de sa bouche fluidement, comme jamais ils ne le faisaient en dehors des cours d'anglais et pendant que Stiles dessinait des esquisses brutes et grossières pour élaborer un semblant de storyboard, il se sentit tomber encore un peu plus amoureux de Derek.

(-)

Il apprit qu'ils partageaient la même prédilection pour les super héros. Stiles, cependant, appréciait plus les comics tandis que Derek aimait plutôt le concept des super héros. Il alla même jusqu'à recommander à Stiles la lecture d'un de ses bouquins favoris, « Ex-héros », parce qu'il était certain que Stiles aimerait lire un livre mettant en scène des super héros évoluant dans un univers post-apocalyptique.

Les heures passèrent en un rien de temps et avant qu'ils ne réalisent qu'il était temps de rentrer, Eugène tapa sur l'épaule de Derek pour lui signaler qu'il avait besoin de fermer le café.

Une fois dehors, Stiles s'arrêta devant sa jeep.

_ Ça va être un projet vraiment amusant, Derek, je suis vraiment excité à l'idée de travailler avec toi.

_ Moi aussi je le suis, enfin je veux dire que je suis excité à l'idée de travailler avec toi. Tu es libre samedi ? Je te dois un café et ça me donnerait un peu de temps pour écrire une partie de l'histoire.

_ Absolument. Je te vois alors ...à 11 heures, ça te va ?

Derek lui adressa un petit sourire puis se dirigea vers sa moto. Ce samedi-là n'arriverait jamais assez vite au goût de Stiles.

(-)

Quand Stiles franchit la porte du Lancelatte's le samedi, il constata que Derek avait déjà pris possession d'une des tables rondes et s'était attelé au travail avec ardeur, griffonnant dans un cahier. Naturellement, ce genre de gars préférait le papier et le crayon à la technologie moderne. Et, à sa grande surprise, étaient posés devant la chaise vide une seconde tasse de café et un muffin.

_ Salut, désolé, je suis un peu en retard. Ma jeep est tombée en panne et j'ai donc dû prendre le bus.

_ Pas de problème. Je suis arrivé tôt de toute façon.

Derek fit glisser son cahier vers Stiles pendant que celui-ci allumait sa tablette.

_ Donc, voilà où j'en suis.

Stiles prit le cahier et commença à lire, impressionné par tout ce que Derek avait déjà écrit. Il se sentit idiot parce qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de dessiner quoi que ce soit les jours précédents.

_ Wow, Derek, c'est bon, vraiment bon.

Il leva son regard et vit une bouffée rouge, douce et claire, monter sur ses joues.

_ Est-ce que tu écris autre chose ?

Derek haussa les épaules.

_ Surtout des nouvelles. Je veux devenir écrivain mais ma mère me répète que j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur une carrière plus stable.

_ Les parents, s'exclama Stiles. Toujours à jouer les rabat-joie.

Il s'apprêtait à lui rendre son cahier lorsque Derek l'arrêta d'un geste.

_ J'en ai un second avec moi. Je me suis dit que tu allais besoin d'avoir des références pour dessiner les vignettes et les planches, pas vrai ?

Il regarda ses doigts.

_ Est-ce que je peux être honnête avec toi ?

_ Bien sûr.

Où voulait-il en venir ? Bon sang, Stiles, il va te dire que tu crains trop et qu'une fois que se sera terminé, il ne voudra plus jamais voir ta sale face couverte de taches de rousseur. Stiles se mordit la langue, essayant de repousser de son cerveau toute pensée négative. Il n'y réussit qu'à moitié.

_ Je pense que notre projet va aboutir à quelque chose de sensationnel et je suis vraiment heureux de travailler avec toi.

Quoi ? Ce n'était pas du tout à ce genre de propos que Stiles s'attendait.

_ Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Je suis Stiles, tout bêtement Stiles. Je suis horriblement agaçant. Je parle beaucoup trop et j'ai tendance à renverser mes boissons. Demande à n'importe qui, tout le monde te dira la même chose.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Je veux dire, oui, tu parles beaucoup, mais c'est chouette.

Stiles avait à peu près la certitude que ses yeux lui étaient sortis de la tête.

_ Parfois, je t'ai surpris à me regarder et ce n'était pas de la même manière que les autres élèves me regardent. Ils me regardent comme s'ils avaient peur que je sorte un couteau ou un truc de ce genre.

La bouche de Stiles était aussi sèche que le Sahara.

_ Et comment est-ce que je te regarde ?

_ Comme si j'étais une énigme que tu veux résoudre. Je sais à quoi je ressemble et comment je m'habille.

Il retira sa veste de cuir.

_ Elle appartenait à mon père. Et pareil pour la moto. Après sa mort, j'ai juste…

Stiles vit sa pomme d'Adam remonter dans sa gorge alors qu'il avalait sa salive.

_ Ça me donnait l'impression qu'il était encore vivant. Je sais que ta mère est morte il y a un moment déjà alors j'ai pensé que tu comprendrais ce que je ressens. Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis. Ma mère me dit que j'ai du mal à communiquer avec les gens. Je ne sais jamais quoi dire. Mais, je te le promets, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'effrayant, je ne vais pas faire un tour en moto pour poignarder les gens et m'enfuir ensuite sur ma Harley. Je travaille à la bibliothèque. J'aide les enfants dans leur apprentissage de la lecture.

Stiles mit son menton dans ses mains pour cacher un petit sourire timide derrière ses doigts repliés.

_ Tu donnes des … cours à des petits enfants ? C'est … c'est la chose la plus mignonne que j'aie jamais entendue… Ma jeep, c'était celle de ma mère, aussi.

Derek le fixa, sans cligner des yeux et pendant une minute, Stiles eut la certitude qu'il avait tout fichu en l'air.

_ Tu penses que je suis mignon ? lâcha-t-il tout à trac.

Faisant marche arrière, Stiles se couvrit les yeux afin de ne pas voir l'expression de rejet s'afficher sur le visage de Derek puis se jeta dans une logorrhée sans queue ni tête :

_ Eh bien … oui… je veux dire mignon d'un point de vue totalement objectif en quelque sorte … Pas dans l'esprit « Je veux t'emmener en rendez-vous amoureux et te tenir la main », parce que je veux dire, je ne sais même pas si tu aimes les garçons et je détesterais te mettre mal à l'aise. Je peux sans problème garder mon amourette pathétique cachée et tu sais, je peux oublier que je suis complètement amoureux de toi, à moins que, je veux dire, et c'est à toi de décider, hein, tu aimerais faire en sorte que je pense que tu es mignon pendant le rencard et que tu me tiennes la main d'une certaine façon et si c'est le cas, je suis complètement d'accord avec ce plan-là et je pense qu'on devrait avoir un vrai rendez-vous ,enfin ce genre de trucs.

Il y eut un assez long silence durant lequel Stiles ne put déterminer si Derek s'était définitivement refermé au point de ne plus vouloir lui parler ou s'il attendait de voir si Stiles avait encore plus de vomi verbal en réserve à lui cracher à la figure. Derek finit par prendre une petite mais brusque inspiration :

_ Je… pense … que tu es mignon quand tu parles pour ne rien dire et que tu pars dans des délires verbaux, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Et j'aimerais te tenir la main et sortir avec toi, enfin faire ce genre de trucs.

Derek Hale m'aime bien ? Bordel ! Attends…DEREK M'AIME BIEN ! Il pense que je suis mignon ? Erreur, cerveau surchargé. Trop d'excitation. Erreur ! Erreur ! Stiles prit une profonde inspiration – tout du moins un semblant d'inspiration tremblante alors qu'il essayait de rembobiner le fil de ses émotions.

Incapable de se contrôler, Stiles gloussa :

_ Okay, c'est fantastique, génial, vraiment, vraiment super.

Derek montra sa tablette.

_ Tu dessines là-dessus ? demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté de lui.

OK. Stiles était après tout un professionnel – ou tout comme. Il pouvait se conduire de façon appropriée et civilisée, même s'il pouvait pratiquement sentir sur sa peau la chaleur dégagée par la jambe de Derek, de la distance où il se trouvait. Il garda contenance et inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

_ Oui, j'ai eu ça pour Noël l'année dernière. Mon père a dit que c'était mieux que de laisser mes dessins traîner partout dans la maison et je veux dire vraiment partout … ll en a eu assez des dessins encombrant la cuisine, le plan de travail, les tables et j'en passe… De cette façon, je peux juste sélectionner ce que je veux imprimer.

_ Est-ce que je peux te regarder dessiner un peu ?

Soudain embarrassé, Stiles voulut refuser, dire qu'il ne laissait jamais qui que ce soit regarder ses dessins avant qu'ils ne soient terminés mais Derek interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

_ J'aime tes mains. Elles sont intéressantes dans leur façon d'être : elles ont de petites imperfections, sont trop grandes pour ton corps, tes doigts sont trop longs et pourtant elles restent belles.

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de rougir et tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre fut de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux. Il abandonna toute résistance et laissa Derek le regarder dessiner. Il acheva la première planche et tourna la tablette pour que Derek puisse voir.

_ C'est génial. Notre travail va être le meilleur.

Ils s'installèrent dans le confort d'un silence complice, Derek écrivant et passant les pages à Stiles pour qu'il puisse les incorporer à ses vignettes. Occasionnellement, l'un d'entre eux prenait la parole et généralement, la conversation portait sur les deuils qu'ils avaient subis tous les deux. C'était étrange, pensa Stiles, parce qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à Scott de certaines choses à propos de sa mère et des sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés lorsqu'il avait assisté à son lent dépérissement. Derek, en revanche, semblait le comprendre, bien plus encore que Stiles ne l'aurait souhaité.

_ Parfois, je peux entendre ma mère lui parler comme s'il était vivant et puis elle finit par arrêter de le faire. C'est presque comme si elle pensait que personne ne l'entendait mais ma chambre est à côté de celle de mes parents, enfin je veux dire de celle de ma mère. Elle pleure beaucoup.

Stiles prit la main de Derek et la tapota.

_ Mon père dit encore bonsoir à ma mère et ça fait huit ans qu'elle a disparu. Nous ne parlons cependant jamais d'elle. Jamais. Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où nous avons dit … – il s'arrêta avant d'éclater en sanglots, raidit son corps puis changea de sujet. Quelle est ta chanson préférée ?

Derek eut un petit sourire en coin, et c'était un spectacle des plus attrayants, si vous vouliez l'opinion de Stiles :

_ Back in black d'ACDC.

_ La chanson préférée de ton père ?

_ Oui. On avait l'habitude de la chanter ensemble dans la voiture quand elle était diffusée. Et la tienne ?

_ Rubik's Cube. Tu n'as jamais entendu une chanson dont tu pourrais jurer qu'elle a été écrite à ton sujet ? Eh bien, c'est celle-ci, pour moi.

_ Oui. J'en ai une comme ça mais ce n'est pas ma préférée. Elle me déprime, tout simplement.

 _OK… Cela suffit, tous ces trucs déprimants. C'est le moment idéal pour une blague !_

_ Un homme se réveille à l'hôpital après un accident très grave. Il s'écrie : « Docteur, je ne peux plus sentir mes jambes ! », et le docteur réplique : « Je sais bien que vous ne le pouvez pas, je vous ai amputé des bras."

Il regarda Derek qui secouait la tête tout en riant.

_ C'est terriblement mauvais.

_ Mais non, c'est un calembourrin !

Les épaules de Derek tremblèrent lorsqu'il s'employa à rire discrètement, mais il n'en riait pas moins et finit par dire :

_ Et le désir s'accroît quand l'effet se recule. Ou encore l'amour a vaincu Loth …

_ Ah ! Personne ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer à un mauvais jeu de mots par un autre mauvais calembour. C'est un fait statistique.

Ils revinrent à leur projet et il leur sembla qu'ils n'avaient passé qu'une heure ensemble lorsque, quittant enfin des yeux leur travail, ils aperçurent les derniers rayons du crépuscule s'éteindre dans le ciel. Stiles ne dit rien mais il remarqua que la chaise de Derek s'était vraiment beaucoup rapprochée de la sienne au cours de la journée.

Il s'en moquait complètement.

Derek, qui se révélait, de façon étonnante, avoir des manières dignes d'un gentleman, offrit à Stiles de le raccompagner à moto pour qu'il n'ait pas à prendre le bus. Il lui donna même son casque. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à son domicile, Stiles, les bras étroitement enlacés autour de la taille de Derek, afficha le plus épanoui des sourires derrière la visière du casque.

Derek s'arrêta dans l'allée des Stilinski. Stiles s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse un signe de la main avant de redémarrer mais Derek descendit de sa moto et l'accompagna jusque devant sa porte. Existait-il encore des gens dans ce monde qui faisaient ce genre de choses ? Le diable si Stiles le savait ! Il n'était sorti avec quelqu'un qu'une seule fois auparavant.

S'arrêtant tout en haut des escaliers du perron, Derek regarda ses pieds et marmonna quelque chose.

_ Désolé, je n'ai pas compris.

_ Je me demandais si je pouvais t'embrasser.

Stiles couvrit sa bouche de ses doigts pour cacher son sourire et acquiesça énergiquement. Lorsque Derek se pencha en avant, Stiles n'aurait pas su dire à quoi il aurait dû s'attendre … Cependant, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que des lèvres douces, timides et hésitantes se pressent contre les siennes. Il gémit lorsque Derek s'écarta, alors qu'il aurait désiré prolonger la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Je te vois demain à l'école, chuchota-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa moto.

Stiles ne rit pas du tout lorsque Derek trébucha sur le cache-pot au bout de l'allée, ah non, absolument pas.

(-)

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il regardait la dernière page de leur projet, Stiles sourit.

_ C'est vraiment génial. Je suis fier de nous, mec !

Il souleva sa main, s'attendant à ce que Derek la frappe pour lui donner un high five.

_ Allez…ne me laisse pas comme ça le bras en l'air !

Mais au lieu de donner une claque dans la paume de sa main, Derek pressa la sienne dans celle de Stiles puis entrelaça leurs doigts. Stiles évita ses yeux et ses joues devinrent aussi rouges que celles d'une princesse Disney.

_ Alors… hum… oui… c'est bon.

Derek, qui se tenait debout à ses côtés, se pencha pour lire une des légendes sur une planche.

_ Tu as laissé une coquille ici. Tu as écrit consciencieux au lieu de conscience, dit-il, désignant l'écran.

_ Où ?

_ Juste ici.

Stiles se pencha pour voir les lettres. A ce moment précis, les roues de sa chaise glissèrent sous lui, heurtant la jambe de Derek avec assez de force pour le déséquilibrer et le faire tomber sur les genoux de Stiles. Manifestement embarrassé, il essaya de se relever mais Stiles plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches et le maintint serré contre lui.

Derek baissa les yeux vers son visage et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Stiles se demanda s'il franchirait le pas.

_ Est-ce que…

Ses mots furent coupés par les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes. Déterminé et avide, ce baiser arracha un gémissement de surprise de la gorge de Stiles. Le premier baiser devant sa maison avait été suivi de beaucoup d'autres, bien plus fébriles et nerveux.(1)

Mais ce baiser-là, maintenant, était très différent, extrêmement différent, à un million d'années-lumière de ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté. Et c'était époustouflant. Impatient d'obtenir plus de ce corps à corps, Stiles déplaça ses mains des hanches de Derek pour les glisser dans son dos, serrant son torse plus étroitement contre le sien, remerciant silencieusement le Ciel que son siège de bureau n'ait pas d'accoudoirs, ce qui aurait été sinon très inconfortable.

Quand Derek commença à embrasser, mordre doucement et sucer son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille et de sa mâchoire, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de renverser la tête en arrière, exposant la pâle colonne de sa gorge comme une offrande. La pensée qu'il pourrait avoir une marque à cet endroit n'effleura même pas son esprit. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était en train de vivre le moment le plus extraordinaire de sa vie, et que tout son corps suppliait d'en avoir définitivement plus, encore plus.

Complètement distrait par les marques que Derek était sûrement en train de laisser sur sa peau, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel moment précis il avait quitté le dos de Derek pour plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux. Alors lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans les mèches sombres, tirant doucement dessus, il fut tout aussi surpris que le fut Derek, comme pouvait l'indiquer le petit soupir que soutira ce geste à ce dernier. Derek retourna à sa bouche, suçant sa lèvre inférieure. Stiles tira encore sur ses cheveux et cette fois, Derek poussa ses hanches en avant, comme si elles se mouvaient contre sa propre volonté.

 _Oh mon Dieu_.

_ Refais ça, marmonna Stiles contre les lèvres de Derek.

Mais au lieu de continuer, Derek essaya de se lever et trébucha. Stiles pensa qu'il avait sûrement changé d'avis à son propos mais une prise forte sur son bras, le tirant du siège pour le mettre debout le convainquit du contraire. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit de Stiles, leurs membres entremêlés, leur bassin se frottant l'un contre l'autre.

La pièce fut remplie de gémissements de plaisir accompagnés de temps en temps d'un « oh putain ».

Ils portaient beaucoup trop de vêtements. Vraiment beaucoup trop. Après être sorti avec autant de conquêtes, c'était sûrement là où Derek voulait en venir et Stiles se sentit soudain inquiet. Il ne voulait pas être juste une autre encoche sur la ceinture de Derek. Mais son corps l'entendait d'une autre oreille et il agrippa le bord du t-shirt de Derek.

A son grand étonnement, Derek se raidit et attrapa son poignet pour l'arrêter.

_ Ne … J'ai jamais… Ça va trop vite pour moi. OK ?

Quoi ? Déjà que Stiles avait de la peine à gérer l'image d'un Derek qui cachait un cœur de guimauve, si en plus il devait faire face à un Derek vierge et inexpérimenté, son cerveau allait complètement disjoncter. Est-ce que ce gars cherchait à le tuer ?

_ Tu ne l'as jamais fait ? Moi non plus. Mais c'est si bon. Continuons à le faire.

Lorsque l'expression de malaise sur le visage de Derek se métamorphosa pour laisser place à un sourire éblouissant, Stiles perdit complètement pied, roula au-dessus de lui, posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Derek puis se pencha vers l'avant de telle sorte qu'il put se mettre à l'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Après cela, tout devint un peu flou. Ils frottèrent leurs corps l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Stiles s'effondre, jouissant dans un flot de paroles inintelligibles, les hanches tremblantes. Au moment où il s'écroula sur lui, Derek semblait afficher l'expression de quelqu'un sur le point de mourir s'il ne jouissait pas bientôt à son tour. Stiles veilla à régler le problème en imprimant à son bassin un mouvement fluide et ferme.

Certaines personnes ont la chance d'avoir un visage particulièrement magnifique au moment de l'orgasme et Stiles pouvait se vanter d'avoir contribué à avoir révélé chez Derek cette faculté-là.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous deux repris leurs esprits, le cerveau de Stiles faillit de nouveau se déconnecter lorsqu' après s'être blotti contre lui, Derek déposa un tendre baiser sur son épaule.

_ C'était…

_ Oui.

Stiles était complètement d'accord avec Derek, quoi qu'il fût sur le point de dire.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, elles sont comme de la gelée.

Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire de contentement :

_ Je sais mais le magasin d'imprimerie ferme bientôt. Nous devrions nous laver un peu, comme ça nous déposerons notre projet à temps.

Boudeur, Derek sortit du lit, prit son pantalon de survêtement dans son sac de gym puis disparut dans la salle de bain, pendant que Stiles restait tout simplement couché sur le lit, remerciant toutes les puissances divines ou toute autre force mystérieuse de l'univers d'avoir pu rendre l'existence de Derek possible.

Ils présentèrent deux jours plus tard leur travail devant une classe enthousiaste et un professeur non moins conquis par leur projet mais si on lui avait posé la question, Stiles aurait répondu qu'il était encore plus impatient à la perspective d'avoir son premier rendez-vous amoureux avec Derek, plus tard, ce soir-là. S'il en croyait son sourire timide et la teinte rose tendre de ses joues, Derek l'était tout autant que lui.

Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait le cœur en miettes, c'était une certitude.

FIN.

* * *

 _ **Voilà , c'était tout mignon.**_

 _ **Maintenant, évitez de m'envoyer des pierres si vous constatez des horreurs. Je vous garantis que dans le détail, mener une traduction n'est pas facile (respect à thecrasy, bruni blondi, phoenix8351, lucette fleurie…). J'ai vraiment mouillé ma chemise !**_


End file.
